The present invention relates generally to an outlet valve structure for a water dispenser, and more particularly, to an outlet valve structure for controlling dispense of hot water, cold water and/or warm water.
FIG. 1 shows the structure of a conventional water dispenser. Recessed from the front panel of the water dispenser 1a is a space for disposing receptacles. On the top portion of the recessed space, three parallel outlet valves 11a are formed for controlling dispense of hot water, cold water and warm water, respectively. By disposing the receptacle underneath the selected outlet valve 11a, water at required temperature can be dispensed by operating the select outlet valve 11a. 
The conventional water dispenser 1a comprises at least two outlet valves 11a to control dispense of hot water and cold water, respectively. When warm water is required, the user can mix hot water and the cold water with specific proportion, or an additional warm water outlet valve can also be formed. Either of the above methods requires a large front panel area and a large space for disposing the receptacles to receive water at various temperatures.
Therefore, there is a substantial need to provide a water dispenser that can dispense hot water, cold water and warm water with a reduced front panel area and space for disposing receptacle for receiving water.